


Infatuation

by CakeSquared



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeSquared/pseuds/CakeSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in·fat·u·a·tion<br/>  inˌfaCHəˈwāSH(ə)n/<br/>  noun<br/>  an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something.</p>
<p>  or the one where Luke develops and infatuation for the fragile boy who nearly cried when his Polaroids came out anything less than perfect but the feelings still remain even after Michael's (supposedly) long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

.   "michael sweetie, i have my shift today, please get up!", his very worried mother begged, crouched next to the side of his bed only to look upon her glassy-eyed son who cradled a torn photograph to his pajama-covered chest.

 

    at the mention of his mother's job however, he ran a single finger under both of his green eyes to collect the forming drops of salty tears and slowly rose, which had proven to be difficult for him the past few days due to the ache in his heart (which had then transferred to the rest of his unnaturally pale body).

 

when michael managed to balance himself steadily among his own two feet, he slightly bent his head to hint at the growing need of affection growing in the pits of his heart. a small peck of a kiss was placed on his galaxy-dyed hair.

 

    "i love you michael and so does your father, maybe we should go downstairs to see him hmmm? he's awfully worried about you.", she implied softly, trying to coax michael out of his cage and back into the real world as quick as possible but not soon enough to startle him back into isolation. nod.

 

    and with that karen grasped one of michael's smooth hands (induced with the help of the baby powder he used after every shower, not that anyone would know besides his parents) and began their way down the spiral staircase which cut into the middle of their apartment's mediocre family room. this was the place where michael felt most comfortable in the nicely sized apartment (besides his own room of course), mostly because of the small CD player that his father had bought him for his ninth birthday that he had kept on since then so he didn't have to struggle through any awkward a silences.

 

    he spotted his father sitting in front of one of the four, plain, plaster walls in the room with a sketch pad balanced upon it. on one side was a case of charcoal pencils and the other was a few photos of michael (he had alwayes been called his father's biggest inspiration, the muse that brought the millions of dollars into the bank each month).

 

    mr. clifford had heard his son's flesh-padded footsteps on the steps and had patiently set up his art studio next to him, ready to use michael as the moving model for his next sculpture (he's a sculptor if you haven't caught on). but, his plans took a drastic turn when he saw the current state of his distraught son and the now taped together photograph clutched in his hands.

 

    "karen babe, go ahead and head to work we don't want your boss mad at you. michael, would you like to join me?", by the time daryl had completed his two separate sentences his wife was scurrying to her current job at the local book store and michael was speed walking to receive the cuddles he knew were to come.

 

   his father stood up and gathered a currently sobbing michael to his chest, smoothly sliding the practically perfectly repaired poloroid from his son's trembling fingers. daryl rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and inspected the very well-taken photograph in his hands. the boy in the camera captured moment was oblivious to his photographer and was a reoccurring subject in michael's latest 'photoshoots' as his parents liked to call him.

 

  . these would basically be phases of a certain object being the center of his photos for about a week before michael paperclipped them together, handed them to his parents to be put in frames, and then be displayed on the wall behind the spiral staircase. but this person was obviously more special than the last few topice because michael had been collecting these photos since the beginning of the month, and had brought a new one home everyday.

 

    the blonde appeared to be the center of attention at a narrow school lunch table and had pushdd his tray off to the side, his mouth was barred back in a huge grin and his hair was styled up in an extremely high quiff . but this time, something was scribbled down in the white space below the picture:

 

'his name is luke. he knew my name, I'm Mitchell.'


End file.
